Si pudiera ser ambicioso
by AndyStrangeMc
Summary: Takao espera un bebé con su amado Shin-chan... Pero tiene una petición, algo ambiciosa quizás egoísta ¿Qué es lo que tanto añora? [Midotaka] [One-shot] Adv:mpreg


Abrió la puerta; estaba brutalmente cansado, el cuerpo le pesaba por las horas extra del hospital, pero eran necesarias, pronto se acercaría la fecha en que estuviera muy ocupado, más le valía adelantar el trabajo para que esté libre.

Deja el maletín en el perchero, aunque este fuera para los abrigos, se le ha hecho costumbre dejarlo ahí.

Fuerza la vista para ver a lo largo del mediado apartamento. Silencio... Algo que no le daba buena espina... Algo andaba mal. Avanzó varios pasos a la derecha, dirigiéndose a la sala que tenía la luz prendida, buscó en los 2 sillones color blanco.

Ahí estaba... Suspiró aliviado. Aunque aquél torpe moreno dormía plácidamente sentado en el sofá ''Qué posición más incómoda' pensó. Estaba recargado en su propio hombro, con la mano izquierda tirada en el propio cojín del sillón y la otra mano encima de la pronunciada barriga de 7 meses.

Sonrió, era una vista maravillosa y aunque no trajera cámara, era algo que fotografiaría con la memoria.

Decidió sentarse a un lado suyo, levantó la mano regada para ponérsela encima de la pierna, el otro ni se inmutó de su presencia. Le veía de la cabeza a los pies. Tenía un semblante tan tranquilo que el estrés que sentía se iba poco a poco, le transmitía mucha paz.

Pero el vientre abultado robaba toda su atención ¿Qué se sentirá tener una vida dentro de ti? Le sorprendía tanto la idea de concebir... En unas cuantas semanas se convertiría en padre y de cierta manera le abrumaba.. También una ansiedad constante estaba presente.

Posó sus dedos en la panzita, los movió como si estuviesen caminando, se sentía extraño, como un poco duro, pero suave al mismo tiempo. Después de su largo 'recorrido' depositó toda su mano encima, sobando con mucha ternura.

-Shin...chan...- se tapaba el bostezo con la mano. -Okaeri.- se le quedó viendo, mientras entrelazaba su mano con la de el peli-verde.

-¿Cómo te sientes? Durmiéndote así en el sofá no debe ser bueno.- le miraba severo, pero con la cara del oji-azul suavizó su mirada. -De todos modos, que bueno que hayas dormido un poco Kazunari.- Ta que para el tamaño que tenía, las posiciones no eran muy favorables para su esposo. Tenían casi 2 años de matrimonio, en los cuales Shintarou dejó de decirle por su apellido, para un trato más íntimo usando su nombre.

-Iré a servirte la cena.- Se levantó, con esfuerzo.

-¡Hey! No.- Lo sentó de nuevo. -Yo puedo calentarme la cena.- caminaba rumbo a la cocina.

-¡Eh! ¡Shin-chan!- alzó la voz, lo suficiente para que su marido le oyese.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Se ajustó las gafas.

-Yo... No preparé la cena.- rió apenado. -Llevo dormido toda la tarde.- Midorima caminaba hacia su dirección. Sabía que el trato es que el joven preparara la comida para cuando su esposo regresara de trabajar... Pero esta vez le había ganado el sueño. ¿Qué le haría? O más bien ¿Cómo lo regañaría?.

Le sonrió y agitó los cabellos. -Está bien. Debiste estar muy cansado. Yo mismo la prepararé para los dos.- Se alejó de nuevo y es que Kazunari, ahora Midorima Kazunari sabía perfectamente que su amado estaba exhausto, pero verlo tan decidido y seguro de dejar de lado su cansancio por él, le conmovía.

Además, había conocido a un nuevo Midorima. Cuando se hicieron novios se mostraba diferente con él, al igual que cuando se casaron, era como ir descubriendo a una persona pero por capas. A lo mejor pensarían que era cansado, pero no, era todo lo contrario, le hallaba fascinante... Rió al recordar cuando se enteró de que esperaba un bebé de Shintarou y él.

Estaba aterrado _''¿Cómo reaccionaría aquél idiota?''_ Llegó a pensar que el mayor no se lo tomaría bien, habían acordado esperar un par de años para buscar hijos, claro, en lo que uno se desarrollaba como doctor y otro en el ámbito de la música, ya sea dando clases o lo que fuera. Pero _alguien_ había decidido llegar, a causa de varios descuidos que _''No tenían importancia''_ Bueno, la tuvieron y bastante, ya que habían originado una nueva vida.

Esperó hasta cumplir los 2 meses de gestación para decirle. Aunque cada vez que lo intentaba le daba pánico, cambiando de tema drásticamente. Por lo que Midorima comenzó a sospechar de él, pero con lo lento que es, no captaba la idea, vaya, ni siquiera se lo imaginaba.

4:23 am, estaba apoyando en el retrete devolviendo la cena. Tenía la cara pálida y se sentía fatal... de la nada se había levantado casi corriendo al baño de la habitación para vomitar, _la estaba pasando mal_ y peor, no podía decirle a Shin-chan el por qué se sentía mal... No por ahora.

_''¿Qué pasa? ¿Te cayó mal la comida?''_ le preguntó al entrar al baño, preocupado por él.

_''Creo que sí.. Shin-chan''_ quería sonreír, pero no le salía.

_''Kazunari... ¿No me digas que estás embarazado?''_ Sonrió por la broma hecha, esperando la estruendosa risa del otro, pero nada. Volteó a verle y éste estaba hecho un mar de lágrimas, mocos goteaban. _''¿Qué? ¿Qué te pasa?''_ Se asustó, pensando que se debía sentir muy mal para legar a llorar tan intensamente.

_''Tienes razón Shin-chan... Yo lo siento... El plan''_ Y rompió en llanto de nuevo

¿Qué le había dicho? ¿Cómo que tenía razón? Repasó la conversación hasta darse cuenta por fin de lo que tenía. _''¿Estás.. embarazado?'' _

Kazu asintió con la cabeza, llorando ahí sentado al lado de la taza. _''Sé que íbamos a esperar... ¡Lo siento Shin-chan!''_ se limpiaba las lágrimas, desesperado.

Shintarou se puso en cuclillas para poderlo abrazar fuertemente _''No tienes porqué disculparte... Nanodayo''_ ambos se sonrojaron.

_''¿En serio Shin-chan?''_ Se veían frente a frente.

_''Un hijo es una bendición. Además si es contigo''_ Le besó, sin importar que tuviera rastros de comida. _''Sabes a vómito''_ soltó

_''Que romántico eres Shin-chan''_ le sonrió y frotaron sus narices.

_''Te Amo Kazu... Gracias''_ le tomó de la mejilla, enamorado.

_''Gracias a ti... Shintarou''_ se abrazaron, emocionados.

Su pequeño era una bendición, otra cosa que había sucedido es que el bebé estaba programado para el 17 de Marzo. Sería piscis, signo que se llevaba perfectamente con cáncer y escorpio. Lo estaban esperando, ansiosos.

-La comida está lista.- gritó Midorima. Lo vio salir de la cocina con los platos, yendo al comedor dejándole ahí la cena y dirigiéndose de nuevo a la sala; Para ayudarle a pasarse y sentarse.

-Gracias.- Musitó viendo el plato con arroz y una ración de vegetales, debía comer sano.

-Es un placer.- tomó asiento y comieron, tranquilos y alegres en lo que contaban que tal había estad su día.

A la hora de ir a la cama, Midorima le ayudaba a subirle el pantalón, ya que no podía ni debía agacharse, también le ponía calcetines, para el frío.

Dormir de lado no era cómodo, tampoco en posición fetal, sólo podía dormir boca arriba y era su posición menos favorita de toda la vida.

-¿No te puedes acomodar?- preguntó Shintarou, dejando sus lentes en lo buró de al lado.

-Lo siento Shin-chan, pero no... Cada día se me hace más difícil.- le sonrió.

-Falta poco...- le abrazó por la cintura, quedándose viendo. -El martes tenemos cita ¿Verdad?-

-Sí, también será una ecografia.- Se giró un poco, para poder verlo más fácilmente.

-¿Aún no quieres saber el sexo?-

-No. Quiero que sea una sorpresa. Además, sólo quiero que tenga salud, 20 dedos, bueno primero que tenga sus brazos y piernas completas... Es lo más importante, más que si es niño o niña.- hizo una pausa. -Aunque... Si pudiera ser ambicioso Shin-chan... Quisiera que tuviera tus ojos.- le acarició el rostro pasando desde la cien hasta la barbilla. -Siempre he amado tus ojos, tan solo verlos mi corazón late más rápido y me siento a salvo, tus pestañas tan largas que quedan de maravilla con tu rostro... Un color tan único y que... A pesar de todo, sólo me ven a mí, con ese brillo especial...- Se iba quedando dormido. -Quiero ser un ambicioso... Shin-chan.- cerró los ojos.

-Está bien que lo seas.- le besó la mejilla y luego la boca, después le abrazó más, le latía mucho el corazón, le inundaba la felicidad. -Te Amo.- escuchó un balbuceo del otro, aunque no se entendía sabía que era un ''Yo te amo más''. Era tiempo de dormir.

27 de febrero, las 7 y media de la mañana daban en el reloj... Ambos yacían en la sala de operaciones. Ya que el retoñito se había adelantado, pero por tal acción la cesárea fue necesaria.

El llanto llenó la sala. A Midorima le temblaban las piernas de sobremanera, se sintió mareado ¿Pero qué le pasaba? Ya había visto estas escenas muchas veces... Bueno, era su hijo quien había nacido. Estaba entre rejo y blancusco, llorando a todo pulmón, como era clásico cortó el cordón umbilical, lo limpiaban y revisaron. Estaba perfectamente sano... y completo. Envuelto en una manta azul, ya que había sido niño lo colocaron de nuevo en el pecho de Kazunari, pues antes sólo lo había tenido unos cuantos segundos. Le destapó un poco la cara, lo suficiente para ver bien sus facciones, no tenía pelo, era un calvito simpático; su nariz era fina y recta con unos labios delgados. Tenía las pestañas larguísimas, se apreciaban más ya que tenía los ojos cerrados, pero los abrió en busca de su 'madre' quien le llamaba cariñosamente, como estaba acostumbrado.

-Shin-chan...- lloraba, de felicidad. -Él... Tiene tus ojos. - Y así Shintarou se acercó más a su amante, plantándole un beso en los labios, enamorado de esas 2 perfectas criaturas que tenía entre los brazos. -Shin-chan gracias, gracias ¡Gracias! soy la persona más feliz del mundo..-

-No creo que lo seas más que yo.- le robó otro beso. -Gracias por hacerme padre. Gracias por estar a mi lado todo este tiempo.-

-Te Amo Shintarou.- Ahora fue él quien buscó sus labios. -Bueno, te amamos.- veían al regordete niño.

-Y yo los amo a ustedes.-

Lo mejor de que Tomoe naciera el 27 de Febrero fue porque el cumpleaños de Kazunari era un 21 y el de Midorima un 7, era como combinarse en un solo pequeño, la unión de algo tan simple que parecía fantástico.

-¡Tomoe! ¡Sumiko! ¡Les dije que vinieran ya a comer!- y es que el niño seguía corriendo detrás de su hermana que era 2 años menor que él, con el cabello negro a diferencia, quien era casi idéntico a su padre. La niña igual tenía unos preciosos ojos verdes y una sonrisa contagiosa que enamoraría a cualquiera... Desatando los celos de sus amados padres, quien dijera que Sumiko no era una niña hermosa, estaba mintiendo. -¡Niños!- gritó Kazunari, viendo a los niños d años respectivamente, riendo... Otro rato más no les hará daño.

-Tadaima.- Se anunció Shintarou. Al ver como se divertían sus hijos fue al lado de Kazu. -Menos mal que se la pasan jugando y no peleando.-

-Lo sé.- le sonrió y besó rápidamente. -Han crecido mucho ¿No crees?- un aire de melancolía.

-Sí, cada vez están más grandes.- abrazó a su esposo por la espalda, dejando caer su barbilla en el hombro.

-Gracias Shin-chan... Tenemos una familia hermosa.-

-Te lo agradezco a ti, pero ¿Sabes? Yo igual quiero ser ambicioso.- apretó el agarre.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo?- se quedo confundido, al parecer había olvidado sus propias palabras.

-Yo igual quiero un pequeño o pequeña Kazunari... Con tus ojos, ¿Te imaginas? Con esas preciosas joyas azules... Ese es mi deseo.-

Se sonrojó, mucho, ahora lo recordaba. -Quizás, algún día Shin-chan.- Un beso largo, pero dulce. Se tomaron de las manos para ir directo a la comida, siendo seguidos por sus dos bebés, los cuales sabían que nadie podía amarse como lo hacían sus padres.

Pocó más de 8 meses después, llegó a la familia Masamune, un bebé aunque pequeño, era muy inquieto, tenía una ligera mata de pelo verde, unas pestañas enormes al igual que sus hermanos y padre, a diferencia del color de sus ojos, que poseía un exquisito azul.

-Ahora los dos somos un par de ambiciosos.- comentó Shintarou a su amado esposo.

-Los más afortunados ambiciosos Shin-chan.- Entre sonrisas, sabían que habían conseguido a la familia perfecta.

.

.

.

.

.

¡Hola! Primero que nada ¡Muchas Gracias por pasarte a leer mi historia! ¡Me hace muy feliz! TTwTT ¿Cómo estuvo? ¿Fue de tu agrado? Es la primera historia que escribo en el género mpreg ¡Fue muy agradable! Sé que el Midorima de aquí es muy diferente, pero sinceramente creo que en el fondo así es :3 ya que los Cáncer son así ^^ Me gustaría mucho que dejaras tu opinión acerca de la historia :3 Muchas Muchas Gracias!

Aclaraciones, dudas, comentarios son bien recibidos, para mayor información consultar mi perfil, sin más que decir.

Hasta luego Corazones :3


End file.
